The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board in which a capacitor is embedded.
If a mobile terminal, such as a portable electronic device, includes a rechargeable battery pack, a separate charging device may supply electrical energy to charge the battery pack.
A Y-cap between a primary AC ground and a secondary DC ground in a charging device can be used to reduce electro-magnetic interference during the charging operation. If a printed circuit board includes a Y-cap an AC voltage of 220 V at 60 Hz passes through the Y-cap.
Here, the electro-magnetic interference can generate noise in the electronic device and that may be harmful to the human body. Electro-magnetic waves may be useful for radio communication and radars. However, electro-magnetic interference and the noise generated by the electro-magnetic interference reduce the quality of the operation of the electronic device.
If a connector of the electronic device is mounted on the printed circuit board, and a charging device is electrically connected to the connector through a cable, the connector supplies a current from the charging device to a battery pack of the electronic device in order to charge the battery pack.
However, a current of the charging device can leaked to the printed circuit board, and the leakage current may cause damage to an electronic component and electrically shock a user.
For example, the leakage current may electrically shock a user when the user makes contact with the electronic device, generating an electro-static discharge (ESD). In an ESD, current passes the electrical resistance of the user. The electro-static discharge (ESD) may significantly damage an electronic component circuit of the printed circuit board.
Accordingly, a plurality of prevention caps in the printed circuit board can prevent damage to an electronic component by the electro-static discharge (ESD).
The prevention cap can interrupt the electro-static discharge, prevent an electric shock current, and improve RF radiation characteristics as well.